


Iwa-Chan

by toxic_shots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Depressing, Hospital, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tooru - Freeform, fight, hajime - Freeform, hearing loss, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_shots/pseuds/toxic_shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi Hajime loses his hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwa-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction! Please give comments and hopefully constructive criticism. Enjoy, it's in Iwaizumi's p.o.v! Please don't hate me <3

The weight of something heavy on his arm woke him up lightly. He rubbed his eyes lightly, hoping he could finally see his surroundings. Hajime hated the feeling of not knowing. He was afraid. He would always strive to keep track of what was happening, he did not want to miss anything.

His eyes fluttered open. He was in a hospital?

‘Why?’ He thought, a sense of fear creeping up. It was quiet. Too quiet. What happened to me? He could not seem to hear anything. He didn’t know anything.  
He couldn’t hear. Panic overtook him. He sensed something was wrong. He shut his eyes before opening them blearily. Hoping this was all a dream. 

He couldn’t hear the footsteps rushing to his room. He couldn’t hear the sobs that any living person would have heard outside his room. He couldn’t hear the beating of the heart monitor beating abruptly. 

He shut his eyes, hoping the world of slumber would welcome him. He didn’t like this one bit. He couldn’t hear the door opening, he couldn’t hear the wailings of his lover, he couldn’t hear the doctors calming his lover, reassuring him. He couldn’t hear the footsteps approaching the bed he was currently resting on.

He felt a figure stand over his bed, watching him. Before the said figure collapsed and cradled Hajime’s arm lightly. He opened his eyes. Oh.

It was Oikawa.

Hajime felt a smile naturally fall into place. A reaction he was used to whenever he saw Oikawa. His eye brows furrowed, his heart filling with worry. 

Why is Oikawa crying?

He ran his hands lightly through Oikawa’s hair, something he did to calm Oikawa down. Oikawa looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, nose snotty as tears were running down his face.

God, he really was an ugly crier

Oikawa said something, but he couldn’t hear.

“What?” He said aloud but he couldn’t seem to hear his own voice either.  
Oikawa repeated what he said. Hajime could see Oikawa’s mouth moving, forming words. His lips quivered lightly. He couldn’t hear any of it.

Oikawa immediately burst into tears. His arms draped around Hajime’s neck as he buried his neck in Hajime’s shoulder. He was really starting to worry.  
Oikawa then let go whilst handling him a letter.

Patient : Iwaizumi Hajime  
Admitted for hearing loss after suffering severe damage to his ears after a car crash.

His blood ran cold.

Was this true?

He didn’t want to believe it.

He suddenly remembered the car crash.  
It happened right after he had a fight with Oikawa. He could see Oikawa’s lips moving, he didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand.

He looked at Oikawa, his heart heavy. He didn’t need Oikawa to be pulled down like this. He could remember what Oikawa’s voice sounded like.  
It was velvety, smooth. 

He wasn’t anticipating the last time he would hear Oikawa’s voice.  
He didn’t think he would lose his hearing.

Like any other person, he dreamed of settling down with someone, hopefully adopting kids, getting a good career.  
He couldn’t do much of anything now. He felt hopeless. He could feel Oikawa clinging to him. But he doesn’t feel alive.

What about volleyball?

His eyes flooded with tears as they came pouring down. Oikawa looked up at him as he mouthed things Hajime could no longer understand. He screamed at the top of his lungs. This could not be happening. He didn’t want this.

He wanted to listen to Tooru’s sweet voice more than anything. Tooru was the only one he had left, after his parents passed away.  
He could feel himself calling out to Oikawa before the nurses had injected him with antiseptic.

Oikawa’s eyes was filled with fear, sadness, love.

It broke his heart. He looked at Oikawa before the drug would overtake him and he finally understood what Oikawa was saying. He couldn’t hear it but it was damn well better than nothing. 

‘Iwa-chan’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a like/kudos/comment/bookmark ? I'm sorry for this you guys !! You can add suggestions in the comment box below.


End file.
